<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Okay, And I Need Your Help. by that_anime__bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890299">I'm Not Okay, And I Need Your Help.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_anime__bitch/pseuds/that_anime__bitch'>that_anime__bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foster Care, Good dad Phil, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Protective Tubbo, Substance Abuse, Tags Are Hard, Tags to be added, Trans Tommyinnit, Tubbo and Tommy Grew Up Together, Underage Substance Use, Understanding Tubbo, and, i just really want to post this first chapter, like lots of hurt before the comfort, okay lets do this, theres much more we just wait for the the story to progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_anime__bitch/pseuds/that_anime__bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo are being foster and will not let go of their coping mechanisms.</p><p>Will they ever be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Tommy &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Tommy &amp; Toby | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh Fuck, Why Right Now??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: MENTIONED DRUG USE AND GROUP HOMES/FOSTER CARE<br/>please dont read if these topics upset you and i do not encourage or promote underage drug use  </p><p>DO NOT SHARE WITH CC'S IN ANYWAY AND DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE.</p><p>i hope you enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(tommy and tubbo are 14)</p><p> </p><p>\\\\\tommys pov\\\\\</p><p>Tommy wakes up to see Tubbo, he's best friend and found brother, shaking him, he looks at the clock and sees its...3:17 am?"Tubbo what the fuck man its 3 am asshole" Tommy whisper yelled at him. "Tommy we have to go pick up our stuff from the guy" Tubbo says in a fully awake voice. "Why don't you just go, I wanna sleep." He said now awake. "But you are already awake now please, I don't wanna go alone" Tubbo said begging. "Ugh, fine ill go with you to get your cigs" Tommy groaned throwing his blanket off him. "You owe me Tubbo" Tommy said while slipping on he's coat and shoes. "Yeah, yeah whatever lets go" Tubbo said as he was ready to go already. They unlocked the door to the group home and... shit.</p><p> </p><p>\\\\\tubbos pov\\\\\</p><p>"You two mind telling me what your doing" A woman's voice said, Tubbo and Tommy screamed at the say time turning around, shit Tommy thought. Tubbo and the woman could feel the panic coming from Tommy and he desperately tried to hide it, so Tubbo being the older one and the one not panicking as mush tried to save them, "Heyyy Mrs. Cara" Tubbo said Cara knew what they were going, so she raised a eyebrow and gave face saying she knew. Tubbo then resorted to begging, he said things like, "Please Ms. Cara we're sorry", "We know we are going to a new foster home tomorrow, and we're sorry for trying to go out", all that jazz, you know. The woman was not having any of it and dragged the boys to her office. Tubbo was carrying Tommy at this point and they had arrived at her office Tubbo was now prepared for the worst. </p><p>"Tubbo we both know where you going, I thought you were better and sober-" The woman said but was cut off by Tubbo rushed words "Yes I know and I'm sorry just please don't cancel the new foster home, or get Tommy in trouble I dragged him with me" "Its okay Tubbo I'm not gonna do any of that because I know your trying, I know you want to finally have a permeant room in a house and you and Tommy have been through so much" The woman or most commonly refered to as Ms. Cara or Puffy said. Tubbo trusting her since being in her care since he was seven sighed a sigh of relief, and put down the Tommy he was still holding and comforting him as he was still crying from the panic and overall shock not knowing what Puffy would do to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading chapter one i know this short but ill be posting at least one every 2 weeks but it might be yk random sometimes i have a lot of motivation but always every 2 weeks</p><p> </p><p>follow gogys_glassess on twt or tiktok for updates owo !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh God, What Happened.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy &amp; Tubbo sleep off the stress not prepared for what would happen now...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW UNDERAGE DRUG USE AND PANIC ATTACKS!!!!<br/>please do not read if these make you uncomfy</p><p>DO NOT SHARE WITH CC'S IN ANYWAY AND DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE</p><p>enjoy and follow gogys_glassess on twt or tiktok for updates &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd waring underage drug use and panic attacks!!!</p><p>Tubbo honestly doesn't know what the new family will say when they see Tommy's red eyes from the long hours of sobbing that happened during Tommy's latest panic attack, Tubbo feels bad because he dragged Tommy along with him if only he went alone, Tommy had been doing so well also and hadn't had a panic attack it 3 days and Tubbo ruined that for him,  least it will cover up the weed that Tubbo knows Tommy will be smoking. He's worried that Puffy was lying that night about wanting them to be safe, he hopes that the new family is different even though he knows it won't be, and then he cry's and apparently Tommy has some 6th sense that he knows if Tubbo is hurting because he is awoken during the quiet sobs coming from he brother next to him.</p><p>Tommy wakes up in what he assumes to be his or Tubbo's bed, but then he hears faint sobs and feels that back of his shirt getting wet and suddenly it all comes rushing back to him and he immediately turns over and hugs his brother telling him "i'm sorry" and "it's okay bubs, you did nothing wrong" he comforts his big brother until they both are asleep not giving any thought to might happen tomorrow, in that moment they were both a kid again both them snoring and holding onto each other but this time not for dear life just holding each other as brothers, they were very happy in that moment.</p><p>BZZ BZZ BZZ<br/>
Tommy wakes up to his alarm blaring and then Tubbo gets up shortly after Tommy had awoken tommy at this point was getting ready for the meet and finished putting on his iconic red and white shirt, and as soon as Tubbo was up out of bed Tommy sprinted towards him and hugged him so hard, "I LOVE YOU TUBBO" He said to him in a cherry voice and Tubbo then said " I love you too Tommy" that made Tommy very happy and Tubbo could tell since Tommy offered him a blunt Tommy rarely shared his weed since it calmed him down tons (or just made him forget everything existed) so this was a huge neon green sign saying i'm so nervous rn but also happy because your here and ily to Tubbo since he knows Tommy his brother so well, and Tubbo appreciates that dearly so he takes him up on the offer after he gets changed into his "Moving Shirt TM"(aka a carbon copy of his green up that he had as a little boy and the shirt he was wearing when his parents died) and so they smoke and pack until puffy comes to the door (since she knows full well both of these boys are high out of their minds) to come collect them what she wasn't expecting was a full breakdown once she opened the to her office, and no one could get him to calm down, not even Tubbo, the one who can get him to do anything, and Tubbo has a hunch it was this man or his sons that caused this and Tubbo has a real list written down with any and all names Tommy ever mentions because if Tommy can remember the name of someone who hurt him he, it was important, Tommy doesnt remember names for a reason, no name means no reason to remember anything about them besides looks unless triggered. So maybe one of these guys looks like someone who hurt him. So he interrogates all three of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>enjoy and follow gogys_glassess on twt or tiktok for updates </p><p>owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fuck Off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo decides to get to bottom of which guy caused his brothers breakdown...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW PANIC ATTACKS AND YELLING <br/>please do not read if these make you uncomfy</p><p>DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE AND DO NOT SHARE WITH THE CC'S IN ANYWAY</p><p>updates on gogys-glassess on twt or tiktok!! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After thirty minutes of trying to calm down Tommy, Tubbo has to call over Puffy, he knows at this point he cant calm him down so he gets Puffy and since they chose for Tommy to go to a different room Tubbo was left alone in Puffy's office with the three men he has suspicions on, he simply glared at each one until one of them had a guilty look on their face that just so happened to Phil, Phil had never had this happen before so as Tubbo does, he asks to talk to Phil outside, "hey your Phil right" "yes yes I am" "can we talk outside" "uh sure thing", </p><p>"So what up kid?" asked the man apparently he was right about his name being Phil which means hes the dad the least likely to be the one that caused his breakdown, "Oh yeah uhh,, whats your sons names?" "Technoblade and Wilbur, why?" Tubbo was stunned that that name had just come out of his new foster parents mouth "oh my god..." Tubbo said extremly distressed, "Whats wrong Tubbo" Phil asked rather calmly, "You need to leave, right now" Tubbo almost yelled at him "Woah woah whats wrong" "Your son Wilbur bio kid or adopted?" Tubbo asked Phil, "Uhh adopted mate, why" Tubbo now knew why Tommy was so distressed as soon as they opened the door, "WHY? BECAUSE YOUR SCUM OF A SON HARASSED TOMMY FOR YEARS WHEN THEY WERE IN A DIFFERENT GROUP HOME" Tubbo yelled furious, the doors to the office have now swung open, to show the pink haired one, "Dad whats wrong?!!?" this boy asked, Tubbo now asked "Whats your name" "Technoblade why?" Tubbo had pushed past the son that didnt need a beating, he walked over to other son, Wilbur.</p><p>Tubbo had ripped out his headphones and started screaming at him Wilbur not knowing whats going one just sat there, and after Wilbur had processed the words he was horrified and immediately got up and left the building Puffy was now in the room leaving tommy alone to check out why the screaming and when she Tubbo sitting on the floor crying she was horrified and Techno and Phil telling her that he had a outburst seemingly on Tommy's behalf, and that they will come back without Wilbur tomorrow when everyone is calm, Tubbo and Tommy are carried to bed after calming Tubbo down, Tommy past out long ago, Tubbo explains what happened and Puffy understands, but this could be their only chance at a house since the numbers of being able to adopt/foster two kids is decreasing a ton,, so they wait until the next day...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed!!</p><p>DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE AND DO NOT SHARE WITH THE CC'S IN ANYWAY </p><p>updates on gogys_glassess on twt or tiktok owo!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW UNDERAGE DRINKING <br/>please do not read if these make you uncomfy</p><p>DO NOT SHARE WITH THE CC'S IN ANYWAY AND DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE</p><p>follow gogys_glassess on twt or tikok for updates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy wake up" Tubbo said already to leave since they didn't change from yesterday, "Its time to go", "What? Tubbo I'm not going with them" Tommy said groggily. "Tommy this could be our last chance we are becoming teens and most people also don't want two kids, we are going" Tubbo said in a stern voice, Tommy had only heard the tone a couple of time so he got up, and he was on the brink of tears already he couldn't be around Wilbur, he had glossy eyes as he  brushed his teeth, maybe also took a shot or two of the alcohol they had under their sink, and grabbed his bag, he had glossy eyes as they walked down the stairs and was met with only two men. </p><p>He assumes the blond is the older and pink one actually reminded himself of a old friend from foster care, clung to Tubbo the slightest bit tipsy because he handles he alcohol very well, but he is also scared he knows that he will most likely to be punished when he got to the new house, Tommy also knew that h was drawing suspicion from Tubbo since he hasn't eaten anything besides gummy worms for the past three days, Tubbo doesn't know how sad he had made Tommy well not really sad but Tommy was hurt by the stern voice but Tommy knows Tubbo didn't mean any harm. "Hello  Tubbo and Tommy" Puffy said but also whispers in Tommy's ear "It'll be okay"</p><p>Tommy felt numb he just wanted to stay here he knew that they would be sent back one day or even worse they would keep Tubbo and send him back alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry that its so short i might update it tomorrow bc rn im so tired </p><p> </p><p>DO NOT SHARE WITH THE CC'S IN ANYWAY AND DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE</p><p>follow gogys_glassess on twt or tikok for updates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AUTHOR NOTE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lets fast forward, over the entire process of leaving now wee in the car okay!!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hasn't said a word, and that's worrying Tubbo so he takes out a note book for them to pass back and forth the first writing being  Happy Birthday Tommy :D </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>